Echo
by romeothewriter
Summary: Arendelle was a close community, meaning when the sheriff's daughter is imprisoned, everyone knows despite the lack of details regarding it. Even so, Anna never fails to defend her sister from everyone, but when Elsa is finally released, how will it affect the life Anna built following their parents' death, and will she at last find the truth behind her sister's absence? AU Icest
1. Coming Home

_11/15/04_

_"Dear Elsa_

_How long will you be gone? I miss you. I had to play in the snow by myself today before Kristoff came by, no one will tell me where you went. Kristoff is helping me write you a letter so I could tell you that, and maybe you can come home soon. Mommy and Daddy won't tell me when you will come back, but I hope it's before my birthday. It's in January, remember? If you can't, it's okay. I'll save you some cake, okay? Well I love you. Please write back. _

_ - Love Anna"_

* * *

When the gates opened to offer passage into the chill October air, it was a tentative departure from within, as if she were afraid that they would close at any given moment and seal her inside for eternity. She did not acknowledge this in the shallow waters of her conscience however. In fact, if you were to gaze into those ice blue eyes, you would find nothing. Beneath a mask of indifference was the acquired defense of apathy, and there was nothing more to be seen. What could you expect? She had been locked away in a box for a decade with no communication from the outside world.

She had refused any and all visits although there had only been three people who had attempted the feat in ten years. For the first four years, she was contained in solitary confinement within a juvenile detention center that hardly qualified as such, educated and trained in the art of manual labor. It was those final six years that were accountable for who she had become. The many sleepless nights in the state's most notorious female facility had been filled with screams and roars permeating the air, some from her own cell. She wasn't sure that she would leave those sleepless nights there. The days were a fight for survival with the constant anger and demand for respect. She had been engaged by her share of instigators, earning several scars and a healthy dose of that aforementioned respect. Aside from that, she had done her best to remain isolated, against any and all physical contact or conversation. It had earned her a reputation regardless, but she could deal with being treated like the plague. However, that would all change today because today, she would no longer have a cell to cower in.

It was not hard to spot her target in the parking lot, a bear of a man leaning against an old pickup. His characteristic blonde locks fell over his forehead, protruding from beneath a navy blue beanie. His eyes were as dark as the clouded sky, his expression unreadable. She had not expected him to pick her up. In fact, she had not expected anyone. When the warden had sent word that her ride had arrived, she had been taken aback. She did not question it of course. She had only gathered her few belongings and followed the accompanying guard out. As she approached him, the man straightened, the makings of a smile causing his lips to twitch. They said nothing as he opened up the door for her, allowing her to slip inside and place her bag between her legs. He noted that her muscles were tense, hands clasped together in her lap. She wore a simple white V - neck and faded jeans, and she was much taller than she had been when they were children although he remained at least a head and a half the superior. Apart from these differences in comparison to the sweet and shy little girl he remembered, he could not help but smile. His childhood friend was at last headed home, and he knew one person who could not wait. As of now, he had to prepare her for the reunion they were heading for.

"You hungry?" he asked as they pulled out of the lot, and it was the moment they did so that he noticed her muscles unravel just a bit. "I bet you could use a good burger."

She only shrugged, and he took that as an affirmative. Turning up the radio, he headed for a small diner several miles away. They had a two - hour drive home, and he knew that she needed some time in between to adjust to her newfound freedom. When they arrived, the two stepped out of the truck, making their way inside to a corner booth. It was not until they had given the waitress their food order that he decided to shatter the silence that had befallen them.

"You're taller," he commented before taking a sip of his soda.

"As are you," she replied in a dull tone as she met his gaze. "Your hair's longer too."

_She was speaking more than the minimum called for. That's good. _"Yeah, not for long. Next month, I'll be bald." She quirked an eyebrow, offering only an inquisitive gaze, so he continued. "I've - enlisted, in the Air Force. I head for boot camp in six weeks."

She nodded, remembering it mentioned in a letter she had only brought herself to scan. "What made you choose that?"

"Well, I figured that I've been lazing around long enough. We - I've been out of school awhile, and college didn't work out, so-"

"Why?" It was said in a hushed tone that told Kristoff they had veered off of the subject.

He froze, looking up from his cup to meet ice blue eyes. "Why what?"

"Why are you here, Kristoff? Why did you come pick me up?"

"Well, I figure you didn't call A - anyone, so I wanted to be here."

"How did you know when I got out?"

He winced, not yet prepared to address one of several elephants in the room.

"Well, uh -"

"Kristoff."

He sighed now, slumping back in his seat. "Everyone knows, Elsa. It was in the papers. We don't know who, maybe Rossi and his prosecutors, but they found out, and-"

"Of course."

"Yeah."

A glint of rage was now evident in her eyes. "And Anna?"

_Well, at least she was the one to initiate the address of _**_this _**_elephant. _A soft smile graced his lips now at the thought of the exuberance exuded by his friend due to today.

"She wanted to come," she assured the woman across from him. "She really did, but - I offered to come get you and drop you off there. You know that she isn't good with briefing."

"Briefing?"

"Well, a lot has obviously changed since - your parents passed and everything, and - you know Arendelle. People talk, you know. They speculate and all, and Anna knows everyone, but she's still trying to understand why you-"

"How is everything?"

"Uh, the house is - standing. It's maybe falling apart in some places. I patched the roof the best that I could, but it'll do. Anna's been getting it ready for you, your room and stuff. She moved back in after her freshman year, so-"

"She mentioned it, in her letters."

"Oh, so you _did _get her letters?"

"And what else?"

He smirked at her avoidance as their food was set down. "Well, she goes to Arendelle, studying arts and literature or literary arts, something like that. She's been working at a local grille the past two years-"

"I know all of this."

"Okay, sorry. Uh, she has a boyfriend named Hans. He's - cool. I mean, he doesn't know the meaning of manual labor, but - he's okay, I guess."

Elsa had yet to hear of this, and her eyes narrowed at his nonchalance. "You guess?"

"Well, they've been together since like her freshman year, and she seems happy." She dropped her gaze, shaking her head in disdain. "Hey, Elsa, don't criticize me, alright? If you could do a better job taking care of her, you should have-"

Her fists now clenched, eyes snapping up with a look so venomous that it gave him pause.

"_Don't _finish that sentence, Kristoff. Just don't."

He expelled a breath. "Well, I'm not here to argue with you. I'm just trying to get you home. She wants you home, and - she - we all want some answers, Elsa."

"Can you pass me the ketchup please? It's nice to have a normal meal after all this time. You're right. This was a good idea."

He watched as she took several large bites of the sandwich, cheeks bulging. It was her defense. Once she had swallowed, brows still furrowed, he continued.

"Elsa, don't-"

"Enough, Kristoff," she growled, dropping the burger in her hands before expelling a heavy breath. "I - I'm just trying to recover right now. I honestly have nothing I can tell you."

"She was worried sick. She-"

"You think I don't know that! You think I didn't suffer not being able to be there, but I - it was for the best. I-"

"The best for who? Elsa, you-"

"You know what? I've lost my appetite. I'll wait by the truck."

Kristoff did not attempt to halt her departure. He only released a leaden sigh, scarfing down the remainder of his burger before throwing some cash on the table and following her out. He had expected this. He knew that after ten years, he could only hope to receive a semblance of his old childhood friend. In fact, she had begun to change long before she was hauled away. He knew that she could never be whole after all that had both preceded and proceeded her arrest, her imprisonment. Neither he nor Anna had ever been given answers to fill in the blanks regarding the events, and they still struggled to cope with the reality of it. At only fourteen, Elsa had been dragged off to Atlanta to stand trial without reason or rhyme extended to them. Her mother and stepfather had never offered an explanation to the younger. Kristoff had started to wonder if Elsa herself knew. She had denied each of their attempts at visiting, and she never wrote back when they sent a letter. He understood that they would never be those three carefree kids that they had once been, but he had hoped that she would at least be recognizable. As of now, he had no idea who this person was, and he was sure that Anna would feel the same.

* * *

"So - she's staying there? With you?"

"That's what I said. Pay attention."

"But - I thought that, you know, I was going to move in with you."

"There's more than enough room for all three of us."

"I just - I mean, are you sure that's safe? I-"

"What do you mean by safe? She's my sister."

"Yes, but she went to _prison_, Anna. For-"

"No, we don't _know _what she went for."

"I know you've heard the rumors, Anna, it-"

"Exactly. Rumors. We don't know if it's true. People have wild imaginations here. I even heard some kids in high school said she had ice powers or something. It's insane."

"You don't know if they're wrong. Aren't you curious about the truth of all this?"

"Of course, but she's my _sister_-"

"Half sister-"

"Still my sister, and she would never hurt me."

"It's been ten years, and even you said that she had started shying away before that. You probably don't even know who she is anymore."

"That doesn't change the fact that we're family. This house is our house, and she's going to come home. Now I have to finish up here. She should be here soon."

"Are we still going out for dinner?"

"Well, I wanted to prepare a meal here to welcome her home. Repunzel and Kristoff are coming by, so you can come by if you would like."

"I - I don't think I'm ready for that. I-"

"Hans, it's my sister. You're my boyfriend. She'll love you. I promise."

"She's a criminal," he grumbled into the phone.

She gasped. "Excuse me, Sir, she is a-"

"Anna, I'm only saying that you need to be careful, and - don't get your hopes up. For all you know-."

"Look, if you wanna come over, we're eating at seven. If not, I'll call you tomorrow."

With that, Anna removed her phone from her ear and ended the call, neglecting the wait for a response. With a sigh, she continued to wipe down the kitchen counters, turning the stereo back on. The energy that was buzzing through the redhead's body was tangible as she flitted around the kitchen. True, she had not seen nor heard from her elder sister in ten years. True, she and her sister had begun to drift apart months, if not years, prior to that. True, there were a slew of disturbing rumors revolving around her arrest. Just as true, Elsa was still her sister whom she loved with all of her heart. She had missed the blonde dearly throughout the years. Yes, she had had Kristoff and her cousin Repunzel to help her through the trenches, but they could never fill the void instated by the sudden disappearance of her sister, her best friend. She had Hans now as well, but as charming and passionate about certain things as he could be, he was a man who had come from money and knew nothing about hard work. He barely understood the meaning of compassion to be honest, and it seemed that he only offered it when he would receive something out of it. He was rough around the edges, growing up with twelve older brothers, and he also harnessed a short fuse. Nonetheless, he had been the one to notice Anna as she had stumbled around Arendelle University's campus during her freshman year. He had taken interest in her, and Anna was much too enchanted by this fact to acknowledge the cons.

The first ring of the doorbell had caused Anna's overactive heart to skip a beat, or several. She dropped the cooking utensil in her hand, wiping her hands on her apron before rushing to the door. When she did so to reveal Repunzel however, her face fell in significant measure.

"Wow, I'm happy to see you too, Red," Repunzel scoffed as she pushed past her cousin.

"Hey, 'Punzel," Anna returned with a dejected sigh. "Sorry, I just - I thought-"

"Yeah, I know, I know. Calm down though. They'll be here soon."

"I'm just - so nervous. I haven't seen her, and - I - gosh, I can't even imagine what she must look like now. She isn't thirteen anymore. She's - I can't-"

"Hey." The elder set her hands on the redhead's shoulders in a firm hold as their eyes met. "Just chill out. Let's go finish making dinner, and by the time we set the table, they'll be here."

"I - what do we even talk about? I mean, what's appropriate? I - we-"

"Anna, seriously. It's your sister. Even after all of these years, it's still your sister. Come on." She wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulders, steering her back into the kitchen. "Let's do this."

* * *

"So, she's making dinner for you. I know that she's nervous, and she's afraid of saying something to upset you. Let me just tell you, Elsa. Ever since you left, she's been the one defending you to everyone and anyone who would listen."

"And you?"

"You know me. I prefer to stay to myself. I don't go out much, but let's just say that quite a few kids in middle school went home with busted noses while I was suspended with busted knuckles."

"That was unnecessary."

His fists slammed down on the steering wheel so fast that she almost flinched. _Almost._

"Dammit, Elsa! Stop being so - fucking cold! We're your friends! Your family! We've been here, waiting for you, going through our own personal hells! Look, I get it. You were in prison for Christ's sake, and none of us can even begin to imagine what that was like. I don't know what happened, but I know you, Elsa, better than anyone, _even _Anna sometimes. You're my best friend, so don't think that this isn't affecting me too. Don't think that I didn't want to do what I did. Of course I didn't need to, but I would over and over because we took a vow to protect each other. I don't give a damn what you did or what you didn't do, what they think you did. You're still my best friend, and that doesn't change after ten years. But forget all that. Anna lost her sister, her most favorite person in the world, then she lost her parents, and she's been waiting around for this day. She doesn't blame you. She doesn't hate you. She just wants you home, so you can be a total jerk to me. I'll be your punching bag, but you will _not _be a jerk to her. You got it?"

Elsa concealed her shock at his outburst with expert precision. "Yeah. I got it."

"Thank you. Now let's go."

Elsa stepped out of the truck, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She had yet to allow her gaze to raise in the direction of the structure that held so many memories, but now, she permitted it, looking up to survey the old Hale family home. It had been passed down through her mother's family for decades, and now it had landed in their possession, or rather Anna's possession. She wasn't sure if her mother would have left her anything. It didn't matter. She would only stay here until she could get on her feet, maybe get out of Arendelle, for good.

Kristoff led her to the door, giving her one last glance before ringing the bell. The immediate sound of footsteps scurrying within caused Elsa's posture to straighten and muscles to tense. Her jaw clenched so hard that her teeth ground together, but she did not notice as her fingers tightened around the strap of her bag. The door flew open, and Elsa saw a flash of red that caused her heart to drop. She had not expected to feel this. She had not expected to feel anything to be frank. She didn't like this.

"Hey, Kris!" a melodic voice greeted, the figure obscured by his massive frame.

"Hey, Anna," he replied before moving past her. "Sorry, I need the bathroom."

Seconds later, Kristoff had disappeared, and he could no longer shield Elsa from the inevitable.


	2. For The First Time in Forever

**_A/N: Hey everybody! I just want to say thank you to all the followers and those that reviewed. I feel good about this one. I have yet to decide on whether Elsa has her powers here or not, so if you have a suggestion, be my guest. If she does, it probably won't be in the same exact form as the movie. Other than that, just let me know how I'm doing here, a thumbs up or something. I've been waiting to do this story for awhile, so I hope I don't disappoint. Just let me know! Thanks._**

* * *

_12/20/04_

_"Dear Elsa,_

_I miss you so much. I think that maybe Kristoff put the stamp in the wrong place since you have not wrote me a letter back. I'm still waiting, okay? It's still snowing. Remember when we went sledding in Miss Gerda's backyard? She let me play there again, but it isn't the same without you. I hope you come back soon. I asked Santa to check on you because maybe you're lost and don't know how to get home. I asked him to bring you though if he finds you. I hope he does. If he does then just knock on my window so you don't have to come down the chimney._

_ Love, Anna"_

* * *

She found herself staring into luminous ice blue orbs, her own acquiring an instantaneous gloss at the sight. Platinum blonde hair snaked down her shoulder in a flawless braid, much longer than it had been in stored memories. Her skin was the finest ivory, smooth as silk, and her figure was slender although just one look at chiseled arms proved that there was more than meets the eye. _Wow. This is my sister. This is NOT what I expected._

Elsa herself was now entranced by gleaming teal orbs, framed by two simple braids of ginger strands and an intricate dusting of freckles across flushed skin. There was a slight increase in speed of Elsa's heart rate, but that in itself was alarming because she had become accustomed to the idea that she no longer possessed such a reckless organ. Her breath hitched, but her exterior did not convey this at the moment. The two stood there for what felt like ages with eyes locked, but at last, Elsa blinked, and the next thing she knew, a lithe body collided with hers. Arms wrapped around her neck as warm skin pressed against her own, her arms jutting out on instinct to steady herself as they settled on a slender waist. Warm liquid dripped down her collarbone now, but she could not process the significance. She could only stand there with furrowed eyebrows and eyes shut tight as the body in her arms trembled.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna whispered, her breath tickling the blonde's skin. "I'm so glad that you're home."

Elsa did not reply, but she allowed her arms to further wrap around the younger girl's waist, giving her a genuine hug. After several more minutes of silence, save for Anna's light sniffles, the shorter girl stepped away to execute full inspection of her sister. Her eyes scanned the woman from head to foot, her smile growing by the second. Elsa, for the first time in a decade, felt insecure beneath the intense gaze. She dropped her own to the ground, hands moving to grasp the strap of her backpack.

"You look so different," Anna now breathed. "It's a good different! Wow, you just - wow."

The blonde chanced a glance up, and she registered the wonder and excitement in her sister's face. Recalling Kristoff's warning, she attempted a small smile.

"You've grown up," she complimented, voice low but defined. "Yet you still fancy pigtails."

The girl's cheeks reddened as she ducked her head. "They're _pony_tails now. It's always easiest. I don't have much time to try out anything else."

"Well, you look beautiful."

She lit up. "Thank you. You look beautifuller! I mean, not fuller. You don't look _fuller_, but - _more _beautiful."

Elsa could not help but offer a more genuine smile. "Thank you."

"Now, come on. I mean, I don't know if your favorite food is still chicken Alfredo, but I also made three - layer chocolate cake, so I hope you still like chocolate."

The hopeful look in her eyes spurred Elsa to respond. "I - I do. It's just - been a long time since I've had it."

"Yeah, I - you look great. Have you worked out?" _Really, Anna?_ "I mean, I know that's a terrible stereotype that people - I mean - when they - that they work out. I just - well it doesn't mean-"

Elsa decided to rescue the girl. "Yes, it was a - recreational hobby I suppose."

"Well, I'll try not to get you too fat." _REALLY, Anna? Come on. Get it together._ "I mean, not that you - you're - okay, come on. Let's - dinner."

"Right."

Anna led the elder into the house now, closing the door behind her before heading into the kitchen where Kristoff was helping Repunzel set the food out on the table. When the brunette saw her older cousin, she squealed with delight before bouncing over to embrace her.

"Hey, Else!" she squeaked as Elsa returned an awkward hug but said nothing. "It's great to finally have you home. Now your sister can chill out a bit. How are you?" She felt the elder nod in an affirmative. "That's good. Wow, I'm glad you're here. Now come on. You must be starved."

"We stopped for burgers," Kristoff huffed as Anna took Elsa's bag to place in the hall. "Even though _Elsa_ didn't finish hers."

"Wow, Kris, one burger!" the brunette gasped, each word dripping with sarcasm. "She must be stuffed!"

"Oh, hush up."

"Now, come on. Let's do this. I made the garlic bread, Else, so when you fall in love, blame me."

When Anna returned from the hall, she took the seat beside her sister at the table before serving the two of them. Elsa made to stop her, but the redhead was moving much too fast. In seconds, she had loaded the elder's plate with a healthy serving of pasta and garlic bread. She then poured her a glass of wine to which Elsa arched a brow at. She had never had a sip of alcohol in her life. As if sensing this concern though, Anna also poured her a glass of water.

"So how was the ride back up from the Isles?" Repunzel asked.

"Long," Kristoff answered. "That old road is annoying and uncomfortable."

"Maybe it's your tires. You ever think of that?"

"Nope, Flynn and I put on brand new tires like last month."

"_Stolen _new tires?"

"No, I paid for them."

"Maybe you should pay for a new truck."

"Seriously? I just paid this one off."

"Yeah, and now it's time for a new one."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"_Anyway, _so, Else, since I'll be around a bit longer, you and I need to catch up on some chess."

The blonde gave her a curious look, but it was Anna who answered the question in her eyes.

"Yeah, Repunzel was accepted into the art institute up in Denver!" the redhead gushed around a mouthful of garlic bread. "She leaves in January on up to the big leagues, not the generic program they have here, meaning she and Kristoff will both be gone awhile."

"Yeah, and don't forget that you'll be taking care of Sven for me," Kristoff chided.

"How could I forget? Kristoff got a golden retriever last year. He's massive now, but he's a sweetheart. He's really friendly and protective."

Elsa offered a slow nod before resuming her meal.

"Oh, hey, Anna, I found the part for your car," Kristoff now stated. "The transmission hose. I put it in the garage, but I won't be able to change it out until Wednesday. I have to meet with the recruiter Tuesday, and then I work Monday."

"Oh, well, I can get a ride to school Tuesday and Wednesday, so that's fine."

"How about Kristoff takes me home tonight, and I'll leave you my car for tomorrow as well?" Repunzel now suggested. "You can go pick up your check and stuff."

"Yeah, that would be great. I just can't wait for my wheels to be running again."

"It's a bucket of bolts is what it is," Kristoff murmured.

"Hey, it's no better than your truck! That's my baby."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I'll stop by Wednesday after I leave the gym."

"Oh, yeah, the gym! Hey, you should totally take Elsa with you. That would be fun, right? That way you don't have to give up lifting. I mean, not saying you need it, but I-"

"Yeah, Else, it'll be fun. We can have some quality time together before I leave," Kristoff added in a sardonic tone, his gaze challenging. Elsa could only nod. "Perfect. I'll give you the workout of your life, just you watch."

"Oh, Kris, by the way," Anna now interjected, her face apologetic. "I may have teeny, weeny, tiny - leak in the attic. The rain last week got a few boxes."

"We'll get it patched up before winter comes. No worries."

"Oh, thank goodness. You're a godsend."

"Which is why I don't understand why you would choose Hans over such a man," Repunzel purred playfully as the two glared at her. "Kidding. Totally kidding."

"Hey, where is Hans anyway?" Kristoff now questioned.

"Oh, he - I don't know." The redhead's features donned a forlorn look. "I invited him, but - I guess he had some studying to do?"

"Now, I know for a _fact _that frat boys don't study on a Friday night."

"Or any other night for that matter," Repunzel snorted.

"Well, he's probably just busy," Anna amended before turning to her sister with a hopeful smile. "Besides, this was a family gathering, so it worked out. You'll meet Hans soon, Else, and Flynn, 'Punzel's boyfriend. Hans is my boyfriend. He's really nice and sweet. You'll like him."

All Elsa could think was, _"Yeah, I'm sure." _

It was then that she realized that being home meant being a big sister once more, a better one at that.

Repunzel and Kristoff continued with friendly banter and idle conversation thereafter, but Anna could only focus on the platinum blonde beside her. Beneath the table, she reached over and took one of the porcelain hands in her own. Elsa tensed at the contact, but did her best to relax when she realized that Anna was not going to let go. For the redhead, it were as if the stars had aligned and all had been set right in the universe. She had been obsessed with the idea of her sister coming home for ten years now, and it was now a reality. Yes, she was afraid that Elsa would remain distant as she had been in the months preceding her arrest, but she had hope that now that they were older, things could be different. They could be close again. It was an intense feeling, the idea overwhelming her now that the woman was in her presence. She was filled to the brim with unsaturated admiration and love for her sister. She could not even be mad about the thousands of letters that had gone unanswered, the attempted visits that had been thwarted. All that she wanted to focus on was building a future with her sister.

* * *

Following dinner and cleanup, Repunzel and Kristoff bid the sisters a good night before heading home. Once the two had departed, Anna took Elsa's hand once more and began the ascent up the stairs to the second floor.

_Okay, be calm. She's been here two hours. Don't annoy her yet._

"So I got your room all set up for you," she explained as they went along. "I hope your favorite color is still blue because that's the theme. I think it's conservative. Aunt Rose helped me. They promised to come down and see you sometime this week. Miss Gerda would love to see you as well. She still lives on the corner, and Mr. Kai still owns the hardware store on Gregory Street. You know they still haven't tied the knot after all these years? Crazy, huh? Now, I don't work until Monday afternoon, so we can totally go shopping tomorrow for clothes, some shoes, anything that you need. I picked you up a toothbrush and all of the necessities already, at least for now. They're in your restroom, obviously. I got all sorts of different foods as well because I'm not sure what you like. I have your debit card and everything already as well."

"Debit - card?" Elsa asked before she could think as they reached the door of her room.

"Yeah. What? Did you think Mama didn't open an account for you? Of course she did, Silly." This certainly stunned Elsa, but she said nothing more, following Anna into the bedroom. "So we can get everything tomorrow as long as you don't mind stopping by my job with me really quick to pick up my check."

"N-no, not at all."

"Okay, great." She now gestured to the bed where several shirts and pairs of shorts lay. "I picked up some ball shorts and a few t - shirts though, for pajamas for now just so you could be comfortable of course. They may be a bit big, but - not that I thought you were bigger, but I just guessed, so..."

"Uh, thank you."

"Not a problem."

The redhead glanced down at the hand secured in hers, releasing it with a begrudging sigh. _Oh, lock it up, Anna. _

_You can't sleep with her hand. Well, not _**_sleep _**_with her hand but sleep holding her hand. Right. Okay._

It were almost as if she were afraid that the blonde would evaporate if she strayed too far. She watched as ice blue eyes surveyed the room, jaw taut and shoulders squared.

"Well, I - will leave you to it then," the younger now huffed with a forced smile. "I guess I should rest up for tomorrow. I worked last night, and I haven't gone to bed yet. Of course I couldn't. I mean, I was much too excited, and I'm glad I didn't, but I'm happy that it's been such a good day, and - well, I'm rambling, and I should probably stop."

Elsa smiled on instinct at the fact that her sister had not changed in ten years. She remained the hyperactive motormouth that she had always been. Her cheeks turned a deep scarlet as she clapped her hands together.

"Okay, well, I'll see you in the morning then. Good night."

"Night," Elsa returned with a graceless nod.

Anna turned now, making her way out of the room with deliberate steps. When she reached the door, a hand resting upon it, she looked back over her shoulder.

"Elsa?"

"Uh, yeah?" the blonde replied, facing the redhead.

"I'm really glad that you're home."

It took a deep breath and a few moments to process the words. "I - me too."

With that and a soft smile, Anna left the room, hoping that she could finally sleep knowing that her sister was home, for good. Yes, there were still many questions to be answered and blanks to be filled, but for now, she was content with just having Elsa home.

Meanwhile, Elsa was struggling to believe that she would be able to sleep. Even in her childhood home, she felt alienated and out of place. This was no longer home. It was only a remnant of what had once been. She could only aim to become as comfortable as possible while she was back.


	3. First Impressions

_2/6/05_

_"Dear Elsa,_

_I hope you don't think I'm mad at you because you missed my birthday. It's okay. I think you might be busy. I saved you some cake, but Mama found it under my bed, so she had to throw it away. It's okay because your birthday is in six days. Kris marked it on the calendar for me so I could keep track. I hope you come home then so we can get you a cake. I miss you okay? Don't worry. I promise I'm not mad. You don't even have to bring me a present. I just want to see you so we can play. Please come home soon._

_Love, Anna"_

* * *

Anna awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and something sweet wafting up the stairs. Rolling out of bed, she attempted to tame the wild mane that now stood in disarray around her head. Once she had reigned it in, she pulled on her robe and made her way downstairs. She found a plate of french toast smattered with powdered sugar and drizzled chocolate, and she squealed with unadulterated glee. After all of this time, Elsa had remembered her favorite breakfast food. Yet, where _was _Elsa?

"Elsa?" she called in a tentative tone, but she received no answer. "Elsa!" Nothing.

Walking away from the delicious meal, she returned upstairs to track down her sister. She knocked on the blonde's bedroom door, but there was no answer. It stood slightly ajar, and the redhead found no sign of life within. The bathroom was empty, but the new toothbrush Anna had supplied it with had been removed from the packaging. With a raise of her eyebrow, she returned downstairs and stepped outside into the front yard. Rounding the side of the house to where the garage was located, she gasped at the sight. Her car was in the driveway jacked up above the ground, and jean - clad legs protruded from beneath it. The white shirt that accompanied the jeans rode up to reveal an outline of black against ivory, ink of some kind although Anna could not make out what it was. Her father's toolbox lay on the concrete, a series of tools laying beside it. A snow white hand now reached out from underneath the car, picking up a small, metallic clamp before retracting. The redhead was in awe as she registered the fact that this was Elsa working on her vehicle at the moment.

"Elsa?" Her voice was soft so as to not startle the elder.

At the sound of it, the blonde's body rolled out so that her face appeared below Anna's gaze. The blonde gave her a questioning look as if this was a normal occurrence while the redhead examined her appearance. Apart from the jeans she had worn yesterday, she was now in a tight, white tanktop, despite the chill air, that exposed the toned biceps and the outline of sculpted abs beneath. Her hair was arranged in the typical braid although her bangs were now plastered to her forehead. In spite of this and the smudges of black oil and transmission fluid covering her upper body, Anna could not deny how gorgeous her sister was after all of these years. With her sharp features and flawless skin, she had become a beautiful woman over the span of a decade, and it somehow took the younger woman's breath away. Realizing she was now staring with her mouth agape, she snapped it shut, dropping her head to secrete her blush.

"Uh, um, I - didn't know you could work on cars," she managed.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Elsa replied with an equal amount of awkward tension in her voice. "I - well, in the Weselton Detention Center where I was before they moved me to the Isles, they - taught us this stuff. They don't have a place for just girls or boys there because they believe in partnerships or something, but uh, yeah. I decided on automative training instead of knitting."

"Really?" The redhead was amazed by this revelation, her shyness diminished and replaced with commonplace enthusiasm. "Oh my gosh, this is amazing! That means Punzel can have her car back. She'll be happy about that. I'll have to call her."

"I - uh, patched up the roof as well." Anna's eyes widened further. "It wasn't too bad, but there's a few more spots I want to reinforce before we get deeper into winter."

"Oh my, I - I mean, you don't have to do that, Else. I-"

"It's the same as Kristoff doing it. I don't mind. I'm here, so..."

"And - you made breakfast?"

The blonde's cheeks now took on a pink tint as she looked away. "Uh, yeah. I just - I figured - since you didn't sleep yesterday, I - well I waited until eleven to cook. I figured you would wake up by noon. Did you - was it okay?"

"Oh, I haven't tried it yet, but I'm going to do that right now! It looks delicious though. Thank you. That was - really sweet of you. No one's cooked for me in years, so - it's nice."

"Oh, well, yeah. I - we had mandatory home economics in Weselton as well."

"Wow, that's amazing. Hey, I bet that Oaken would love some help down at the garage, I mean, if you decide that you wanted to get out of the house or anything."

"I - I don't know."

"He's asked about you. Kris buys parts from him all the time, so we still see him a lot. He hires a bunch of punks, or at least that's what he says. They're nice, a bit young but nice."

"I - we'll see. I just - wanna get settled in."

"Oh, of course. No rush at all. Hey, I don't mind waking up to breakfast every morning." This earned Elsa's first smirk of her homecoming, and it warmed Anna's heart. "So don't think that I'm complaining. Now, I'll leave you to this while I go enjoy that scrumptious french toast. Then I'm going to bring you a glass of lemonade."

"Can I - uh, how about - coffee instead?"

"Of course! Because it's cold out here." She shivered now. "It really is. I mean, not too much since you're sweating, but it's a bit - I'm such a spaz sometimes. Of course you don't want an icy drink. Okay, I'll be out soon. Don't work too hard."

Elsa gave her a nod before laying back down, carrying on with her work. She heard the sound of ecstatic footsteps retreat, and she expelled a heavy breath. Kristoff need not have worried. Being cruel and cold to everyone else was an acquired skill. Conceal, don't feel. It had kept her from sentence extensions or transfers to a mental ward. However, it was impossible to even consider being vile to her little sister. Sure, she could maintain indifference for the majority of the time, but she could not help the staggering wonder and - dare she say it - _content _that enveloped her when in the redhead's presence. After all, Anna had been the only one in her life who had defended her with valiant vigor, backed her on any and every occasion even when they were kids. Yes, Kristoff had done his best to protect her and her reputation as well, but that was to be expected. He was loyal and only had one friend. The redhead on the other hand had the potential to be a social butterfly. She had always been Elsa's alibi, her saving grace, and it was Anna who had been forced to bare the burden in her absence. The younger girl had been forced to bury their parents alone, and although the event itself could not warrant Elsa's guilt, the situation in which Anna was placed in could indeed. For that, Elsa accepted that she was indebted to the redhead, and she would do anything to pay her back before leaving once more.

As Elsa moved onto replacing the transmission fluid, a dark Lincoln pulled up to the curb in front of the house. The windows were tinted to the point of no external visibility, and the entire vehicle was accented in chrome. She paid it no mind, measuring the level of the fluid before sliding the dipstick back inside. A door opened and closed before footsteps echoed against the concrete. In her peripheral, Elsa registered the presence of a looming man with a slender yet muscular build. He had a head of auburn hair, but what caught her eye as she turned to face him were the thick sideburns framing his face. He stopped when he realized he was not alone in the driveway, whipping around in her direction. His mouth fell open as she raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, you must be - Elsa," he stated in a deep voice that made the blonde cringe for reasons unbeknownst to her. "Hans. Hans West. I date your sister, Anna."

_No shit. _The man extended his hand, and Elsa wiped her own on a rag before accepting it, giving it a firm shake before releasing. Hans then continued to appraise her with sharp green eyes, and she held his gaze, refusing to fidget beneath it. Something in his aura earned her immediate distrust of him, justifying her silence. When he realized how intense her ice blue eyes were boring into him, he stood up straight and cleared his throat to speak.

"Uh, I see that you're fixing Anna's car. That's great. She didn't mention that you were so - talented. Well, then again, she did say that you haven't spoken to her in - a long time." Her expression remained stoic. "She's probably really glad to have you home. She hasn't stopped talking about it for weeks." She would swear there was an air of distaste in his tone. "Well, I should get inside. Good luck with that."

He dismissed himself now, heading for the door and ringing the bell. Elsa watched him a moment before returning to the task at hand. Once she had finished up, cleaned her area and made sure that transmission fluid was no longer being leaked, she parked the car in the garage and headed inside via the garage door leading into the kitchen. It was then that she heard the raised voices floating down the stairs. Her brows furrowed as she headed up to the second floor, neglecting the steaming mug of coffee on the counter that Anna had been prepared to deliver out to her before the arrival of Hans.

"What do you want me to say, Anna? I told you I wasn't ready for that!"

"And why not? You've met Kristoff and Punzel and my aunt and uncle. You even-"

"Your sister is an ex - con!"

"Will you keep your voice down?"

"What! She's outside!"

"Stop yelling at me, Hans. I don't see what your problem is. My sister is going to be around, so you better get used to it. If you don't like that, don't come by."

A scoff. "Excuse me? You can't be serious."

"Very."

"Did they even do like a psych evaluation or something before releasing her? Your mother left her money, right? Why can't she get her own place? Why-"

The shrill rise in Anna's voice gave even Elsa pause. "Because I don't want her to get her own place! I haven't seen my sister in ten years, and I missed her!"

"You barely know her!"

"She's my sister! Look, I'm tired of arguing with you about this. I-"

"I just don't think it's safe for us to be around a possible killer."

Elsa winced at the title, but Anna persisted. "Then don't be around her!"

"I'm talking about you too, Anna. I-"

"Hans, I don't care what you say or what you think. All I'm going to tell you is this. _Don't _make me choose, because I _won't_ choose you."

Silence followed the bold statement, and Elsa began to retreat from the hall into her room before his dark and ominous tone shattered it.

"You're going to be sorry. You're going to see her for what she is, what she's become, and-"

"You know nothing about her." Anna's voice was just as cold. "You're my boyfriend not my father, and she will always come first. Nothing else matters. She's home now, so take it or leave it."

"So is that what I was? A placeholder for her? Is that-"

A bitter snort of laughter. "I don't think you want the answer to that, Hans."

More silence, and Elsa's fists now clenched in anticipation. Behind all of Hans's assumptions and insinuations, she had a few of her own. She knew nothing about him and had no idea what he was capable of. Then, just as she was set on storming into the room with her short fuse burning down, his voice, softer now, filled the air.

"I'm sorry, Love," he sighed. "I just - I worry about you. Please forgive me."

Anna expelled a breath now. "I just need you to lay off, okay? She's trying to adjust right now. Everything's changed, and she has to get used to that, and I know that if the tables had turned, she would be here beside me too. I mean, she was outside fixing my car when I woke up, _after _making me breakfast. Like I said, she's my sister. She would never hurt me."

"Just - be careful."

"Sure, now I have to get ready."

"For what? I was hoping we could get lunch."

"I have to pick up my check then Elsa and I are going shopping."

"Anna, we haven't spent much time together all week."

"Yes, because I'm a working college student."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, although I don't see why. Your mother left you enough to pay your tuition twenty times over, and it's still growing."

"I just like working. That money won't last forever either, and I save it for emergencies."

"Well, how about tomorrow night?"

"I'm not sure. I wanted to show Elsa around some more, visit Miss Gerda and Mr. Kai as well if we can squeeze it in. We may wait though. I-"

He released a frustrated sigh. "Anna, I need to see you. We need some time."

"Well, you're always welcome over, Hans."

Another scoff, and Elsa was beyond annoyed. "A few weeks ago, we were talking about me moving in, and now you're saying that I'm just - welcomed over?"

"You're making a big deal out of nothing. _You're _the one who now has an issue with it."

"You just said that-"

"Please don't start again, Hans. I really have to get ready."

"I just want to spend some of my weekend with my girlfriend."

"Okay, well I'll see what I can do."

"I haven't seen you all week-"

"I haven't seen my sister in ten years. I win. Now, I'm done here."

Elsa now slipped into her room, having heard enough regardless of whether the conversation had truly concluded or not. Gathering her second pair of jeans and a fresh v - neck as well as undergarments, she trudged into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower. Meanwhile, Anna was ushering Hans downstairs. He halted at the door, turning to press his lips to hers.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I - love you too," she replied before stepping away from him.

He at last stepped out of the home, and she did not hesitate to close the door behind him. Just the week before, she would watch him with a longing gaze as he departed, the feeling of loneliness beginning its routine descent. Today, it would not. Today, she had her sister with her, and that was all that mattered. Speaking of Elsa, she had been expecting coffee ages ago.

Anna rushed into the kitchen, grabbing the mug from the counter. The liquid had gone cool, so she dumped it out into the sink, pouring a fresh cup. She then headed through the garage door, but although she found her car within the enclosed space, there was no sign of Elsa. Anna quirked an eyebrow before her eyes bulged. Had Elsa been inside this entire time? Had she heard all of the crude things that Hans had been sputtering about her. The redhead could only hope not, but there wasn't much hope to do so with. It weren't as if he had been discreet or quiet about it. With that in mind, she went back inside and scurried upstairs. It was then that she heard the running water coming from her left, and she knew that Elsa had been inside for awhile. Unleashing a heavy sigh, she understood that she could only move on from it. She had to distract her sister from the occurrence and give her a good day, the best day.


	4. Identified

**_A/N: Thank you to all of my supporters. Just shy of one hundred followers. Im rather proud. To the guest reviewer, yes, later on it will be revealed why Elsa was in prison. Please guys I really appreciate it if you would drop some feedback. Let me know how we're doing and what you're thinking. Thanks!_**

* * *

_2/12/07_

_"Dear Elsa,_

_Happy birthday, Elsa. I didn't make a cake this year, but I drew you a picture on the back of this letter. I hope that you like it, and I hope that wherever you are, someone is celebrating with you. There's a kid at school named Scar. Yeah, that's his actual name! Can you believe it? Anyway, he told me you're in a place for bad kids, but I don't think so because you're not bad. You were my best friend. You still are, so you need to come home sometime. I'm playing softball this year. Maybe you can come see me. Mom and dad promised to be there for the first game. It's a tournament in the Northern Isles just in case you can make it. Well I hope to hear from you soon._

_ Love, Anna"_

* * *

"So where do you think that we should go?" Anna asked when the two had finally made it to retrieve Anna's check later that afternoon. "There's an outlet mall near the university and a bunch of shops around it as well. There's the main mall and of course the usual stuff, but wherever you wanna go, we can definitely go. I have no complaints."

"Uh, actually, I - I was wondering if maybe we could go to - Weselton. I mean, I know it's a half - hour drive, but I - I-"

"Oh, of course!" Anna reached over to squeeze her hand, causing her to tense up for several long moments though the redhead didn't seem to notice. "I get it. I know you don't wanna rush into seeing everyone again, and I get it. That's fine. Road trips are always fun, and now that my car's running in the best condition of its life, I think I owe you as much."

"I'll buy dinner then."

"Oh, nonsense. I can-"

"Seriously, Anna. I got it."

Anna's breath caught as she once again made contact with ice blue eyes, and all she could manage at this point was a dumbstruck nod. Satisfied with the response, Elsa settled back into her seat, not bothered by the fact that Anna had yet to retract her hand. However, when she did, a chill ran down the spine of both of women. Elsa chose to ignore it. She had expected as much after being isolated for ten years. Human contact remained a touchy subject, but with Anna being prone to the act, she doubted it would remain so for long.

Once they were on the road with a full tank of gas and Anna's cashed check, the redhead turned her attention to the radio where she selected a station. She was singing along within moments, and Elsa was intrigued by the soft, melodic voice that filled the vehicle with shameless mirth. On one particular song which Anna danced to rather than sang to, the blonde could not restrain a snicker.

"What?" Anna asked in her own defense, eyes flickering over to Elsa.

"What is this?" she asked.

Anna rolled her eyes as if it were a blasphemous question. "It's Skrillex!"

Elsa gave her a pointed look. "Okay..."

"It's dubstep. He's a DJ!" No reaction whatsoever. "Oh, Else, I have _a lot _of work to do with you. We have to find you some new music today, maybe get you an iPod. Oh, and I ordered you a cellphone on our family plan. Well, it was a single plan, but now you're here, so I can have a real family plan. It should be here Monday, so there's that."

"Oh, no, Anna, I don't need-"

"Oh, yes you do. Everyone needs a cell phone! How will I text you all day if you don't have one!"

The blonde scoffed. "You don't have to check up on me all the time."

"Check up? Just because I wanna talk to you all day doesn't mean I want updates on your state of health, Else." Elsa shook her head as the redhead flashed a smug smile. "Sometimes work is slow, and now I have someone to bug when I'm bored."

"Don't you have Hans or Kristoff for that?"

"Well Hans usually doesn't text back until _hours _later, and Kristoff just mocks my texts the whole entire time."

"So he counter - annoys you?"

"Exactly! But you won't do that."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you, and you won't. Oh! And we have to take you to get your license just in case you ever need to go somewhere. I'll pick up the booklet Monday on my way to work so you can study the written part. Kris also said that he would pick you up Monday morning so you guys can go to the gym. You can meet Flynn. He goes with Kris most of the time, and he'll be there Monday. Just - don't listen to much of anything he says. He likes to tell a lot of - _really _tall tales. Like we know him as Flynn, but his real name is Eugene, and it took him _months_ to tell us, even Punzel!"

A platinum eyebrow arched in concern. "Where do you get Flynn from Eugene?"

"That's what I said!" She shrugged. "I don't know. That's just how he rolls I guess."

"How he rolls?"

"Don't hate on my slang, Else."

"'Hate on' would not be the phrase I would use."

"Sure. Just you watch. I'm going to adapt you to my world. Maybe someday, you'll even be as cool as me."

A snort. "Yeah, maybe."

Shopping, even half an hour out of Arendelle, remained a nightmare. The city of Weselton was no better than its detention center, the people there lacking social skills with their permanent scowls and sneers aimed at everyone else. The firm grip Anna held on Elsa's hand was the only reason they had yet to be separated in the throngs of Saturday shoppers storming the metro mall. Regardless of the distance, there were several people from Arendelle there today, but Anna was able to steer clear of them. Elsa was also good at choosing shops that would give her more than a few garments at once. She wasn't picky at all, choosing plain shirts and jeans. Anna helped a bit with her own procured fashion sense, but for the most part, she found that Elsa's taste suited her well. That tanktop and the v - neck looked stunning on her, and she looked far from simple in them.

In retrospect, Elsa had become accustomed to this type of clothing. Those plain t - shirts, which had matched everyone else in the facilities, were a symbol of equality. No one was better than anyone else. Anna didn't understand that though. Well, she probably would have had she been searching for an explanation, but since she wasn't, it went over her head. She _was _able to add some color, or rather different shades of one color being blue, to the wardrobe, and it didn't take long for the blonde to throw in the towel. After purchasing a few pairs of shoes and flats for some variety apart from her combat boots and worn Chucks, they called it a day and searched for somewhere to have dinner. It was as they entered the food court that Elsa's luck ran out, and a tall, slender figure stepped into her path.

"Elsa Hale," came a familiar voice that better resembled a purr.

Elsa and Anna looked up to find lustrous eyes, almost purple in the light, staring at her with a smirk in place beneath them upon rose red lips. The woman before her possessed thick, dark auburn hair pulled up into a ponytail atop her head, several curls hanging around her face and her bangs flowing down the left side. Elsa gulped as she identified the woman, her blood running cold. Anna felt the blonde's hand go rigid in her own, and she looked up at her with concern in her teal eyes. Elsa did not react. Anna had seen this woman before although she could not pinpoint where, and she was riddled with thorough curiosity as to how Elsa knew her so well. Regardless of the initial shock, it took Elsa all of twenty seconds to regain her mask.

"Megara," she greeted, voice detached and eyes distant.

"My goodness, you're really back," the woman went on, biting her bottom lip as she scanned over Elsa with a glance that could only be classified as predatory. Anna didn't like this. "I asked Kristoff about you a few times, but he didn't have much to say about it. You look - amazing. How have you been?"

"Fantastic."

Meg did not seem thrown by Elsa's indifference. "I imagine you haven't _changed_ much." No answer. "Well, maybe we can catch up sometime."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Oh." Her eyes were now on a confused Anna. "And you must be Anna, her sister, correct?"

"Yes," Anna replied, extending her free hand after sliding her bags up her arm.

"It's very nice to meet you after all of this time. It's crazy that this is the first time. I was really _close _with your sis here years ago. I'm Megara, but my friends call me Meg."

"If you had any _friends_."

The words that rolled off of Elsa's tongue were laced so thick with ice that Anna flinched, looking up at her sister's glinting orbs. Meg's smirk shrunk a bit, but her eyes remained locked on Elsa, unwavering in the heat of the blonde's growing agitation.

"I see we still have a bit of _heat _between us then," she commented, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't blame you, but if you're willing catch up, I'm sure we can get it all worked out."

Elsa's expression refused to alter. "Have a good night, Meg_ara_."

With that, the blonde stepped around the woman, heading for the exit rather than the food court. Anna did not question it, terrified of confronting the evident anger now overwhelming the elder. Instead, Anna tightened her hold on the blonde's hand, following her through the doors and into the parking lot. When they reached the car, they loaded the bags into the trunk before getting in. Set on getting Elsa's mind away from the incident, Anna started the car before turning to her.

"So, how about some Chinese food on the way out? They have the most amazing orange chicken, and their desserts are to die for."

It were as if Anna's voice were the golden elixir causing Elsa's entire demeanor to morph within seconds. She seemed to deflate, eyes losing their glaze as they snapped over to the redhead. It was like she had just woken up, her fists relaxing against her knees. Blinking in rapid succession, she glanced around the lot before turning back to Anna once more. The younger only demonstrated patience as she awaited an answer. At last, she received a nod, and without hitch, she pulled out of the lot and headed down the street. This was the first sign however. Maybe there had been some truth in Hans's words. Despite their genetic proximity, maybe she didn't know Elsa at all, at least not _this _Elsa. Yet Anna, ever the optimist, found this as the perfect excuse to spend more time with her.

"So aside from cooking and fixing cars, what else can you do?" the redhead asked once they had settled into a booth at a local Chinese place, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Elsa shrugged, taking a bite of orange chicken and rice. "I - I don't know. I didn't - pick up much else hands on. I spent any extra free time I had in the library."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Of course. I'm not surprised."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't _you_ a literature major?"

"_Literary _arts. It's different, but that's not the point. Just let me tease you."

She couldn't help but smirk. "Isn't that _my _job?"

"Nope, we're past all that, and we have to share it now. Moving right along, I know you have some more secret talents, so please share." Another shrug, and Anna huffed in exasperation. "Oh, come on, Else. Stop being so modest."

"I - I well - can paint, draw, stuff like that. I can fix a bunch of different stuff too, weld a bit and fix electric devices. Drawing's just something everyone did, but I did it for the classes I was taking too. Down time, in - our uh - our _rooms _went to that. I-"

Anna's eyes took on a different look now, morphing from admiration to adoration before forming into compassionate understanding.

"Elsa." She reached over the table, placing her hand over her older sister's and stilling her movements. "It's okay. You don't have to - tread lightly around me or whatever. I know where you were, and that doesn't make me think any less of you. You're still my big sister, and I will always love you."

Elsa seemed to be caught off guard by her assertive statement, blinking as she surveyed her sister's expression of sincere dedication. After a few acute moments of silence, the elder nodded in understanding, before retracting her hand. Anna offered a hopeful smile, returning to her meal.

"So, you attended classes there?" Anna now inquired.

"I - well I finished high school, and I - received a basic degree in design and engineering last summer. I guess that - Mama left some money for my education while I was there, and it was offered to me when I finished my GED."

"Really? That's awesome, Else!"

"Yeah, and - a few certificates in automotive, landscaping, but nothing too big. They only offer basics. They have a lot of options though. There were a few girls who studied pre - law criminal justice and things like that."

"Wow, that's so great. I'm glad they have things like that. Do you think you would consider continuing your education? You know, AU is an amazing school, and we could totally be study buddies and stuff! The campus is beautiful too."

"I - I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Did you have friends there?"

Elsa paused a second. "Uh, no. I - didn't really talk to anyone."

"Well, I didn't make many friends either. No one really noticed me, and even if they did, they didn't really stick around. I guess because I talk so much, people kind of steered clear, except for Hans, but I know I must have been a bit too much to begin with, so I understand. I guess the girls at work like me okay. They're wonderful. They really have tough skin, you know because I know that Belle wants to smack me sometimes. I mean, she's my best friend aside from Kris, and she got me the job, and she helps me study and stuff sometimes, but she's really quiet. She reads a lot, so I know it's hard handling me for her, but she does. It's okay. I mean I don't - and see, now I'm doing it again."

Elsa giggled, hiding it behind her hand to the best of her ability. Anna only pouted at the act, slumping back in her seat. This look, with the wide teal eyes and puffed out cheeks and the lower lip jutting out several millimeters, melted Elsa where she sat like sun against ice. She halted her laughter, giving Anna a curious look. Her hand fell forward but stopped midway, and she realized that she had been that close to initiating contact and grabbing Anna's hand. Instead, she only flashed the younger woman an unimpressed look until she cracked, cheeks deflating.

"Lucky for you, I'm already stuck with you," Elsa countered now.

Anna scoffed. "So if we weren't sisters, you wouldn't like me?"

"What I'm saying is that I - already love you, so I can handle it."

"Was I always this _vocal_?"

A snort. "_Always._"

"Well be honest! It must be an adjustment getting used to all of the - _hyper_ again."

Elsa froze because now that she pondered this, she discovered this statement to be fictitious. She had no qualms regarding Anna's talkative nature although she was aware that if it were anyone else, she would be tearing her hair out in irritation, or theirs. Had it been anyone else, she would have become overwhelmed in moments, but this was Anna. For Anna, the adjustment was automatic, painless. She made it in stride, realizing that Anna alone was able to slip past her defenses uncontested. That was to be expected though, right? This was her baby sister. This was who she had been created to protect. She owed the redhead ten years worth of all that she could offer, and shutting her out would never settle the score. The bottom line was that Anna seemed to want her around, and in this stage of guilt and regret, she could not deny her.

"I - don't have a problem with it at all," Elsa replied after a moment with a nonchalant shrug.

Anna nearly choked on her drink. "Wh - how? You're lying! I must be a handful. Then again, you've been around me less than twenty - four hours, so you-"

"Anna, that's just how you are. How you've always been. I would be worried if you were any different, or any quieter."

Elsa resumed her meal with a smirk, but Anna sat gawking at her. Her cheeks were reddened, a frequent occurrence for the past day. If she was being honest with herself, Elsa's presence was a significant level of unnerving. Anna felt self - conscious beneath those ice blue eyes, striving for not only attention but acceptance. She had been waiting half of her life for her sister to come home, and now that she was present, the redhead's anticipation was replaced with a bubbling fear of losing her again. All that she wanted was to be around the elder, to protect her from any and all who were out to hurt her. It was quite obvious of course that Elsa could defend herself with all of her constructed defenses and impenetrable fortress, but that didn't mean that she had to. She could keep the rest of the world out but not Anna. The redhead had never been good at giving up. For now, she only wished to ease Elsa into the life of a modern adult.


	5. Fire and Ice

_2/27/07_

_"Dear Elsa,_

_I don't know if they told you, but Mama and Papa passed away on Monday. They were going to my game like they promised, and it was raining quite a bit. They were on the mountain pass, and Papa was speeding to be on time. He just lost control. I don't know what I'm going to do. Uncle Art and Aunt Rose are here. I heard them talking about trying to bring you home. I hope they find you because I can't do this alone. You were always the tough one. Repunzel and Kris are here, but it's not the same. They don't understand. I need you, Elsa. Uncle Art promised to find you, and I believe him. So I'll see you soon, okay? All we have is each other, but I'm right here. We'll be okay._

_ Love, Anna"_

* * *

"Jeez, Else, what did they feed you in there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're like a hundred pounds lifting twice your weight like it's nothing!"

Elsa shrugged off the burly blonde's compliments as she continued her bench press, a tall brunette positioned behind her as her spotter. She liked Flynn. Although his stories were outlandish and his tales were taller than he and Kristoff standing on top of one another's shoulders, he was a lax guy who didn't act as if he were around an ex - con. She was just Repunzel's cousin, and that was much better than what she was to Hans (as if she cared what that idiot thought).

On top of that, the two men were quite the company to have, and they had been successful in distracting her mind from yet another morning of waking up drenched in an ice cold sweat. The nightmares. They had not subsided, and if anything, they had become worse. She was left with little sleep and a heavy heart each time she jolted awake gasping for breath and praying that Anna had not heard it. The redhead had said nothing as they commenced at the breakfast table each morning, but then again, she had not questioned the interaction at the mall either. They had spent Sunday lounging around the house and watching bad TV until Hans had arrived. Elsa had then retired to the shed out back to clean it up and organize it, thinking that she would be able to paint and model within it. She would rather do this than stand under judgement by Hans. Come Monday, she had had breakfast with her sister before they had parted ways, Anna to work and Elsa to the gym with Flynn and Kristoff.

"You're just jealous because she's catching up to you, Kris," Flynn smirked, patting her shoulder as she rose from the bench. "You better watch out."

"Please," the other man snorted. "She has a ways to go before she gets on my level."

"Yeah, and that 'ways' may be gone quite soon."

"Shut up and spot me, you goof."

"Yeah, yeah."

Flynn aided Kristoff in loading more weight on the bar before the blonde laid across the bench, gripping the iron and boosting it from its perch.

"So, Elsa," Flynn now chimed, glancing over at the woman. "How much do you max out at?"

Another shrug as she began stretching out her arms. "I think my best was 185."

"What! Wow, that's impressive. Kris here gets up 220 on a good day. I get up about 250."

"You lying sack of-" Kris growled before the bar came back down to his chest. He pushed it back up before continuing. "You get up _maybe _210 on your best day."

"Somewhere around there."

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey, you should totally come do some kickboxing with me on Thursdays. There's an intermission right now, but the next training season starts in late January. I'll cover your registration, but with Kris leaving and me staying here until the summer, I'll need a new partner. You probably get your leg up further on a kick than he does anyway."

Elsa chuckled as Kristoff snarled beneath the iron. "Yeah, I'll think about it."

"Sweet. So what else do you plan to do with your free time?"

"I don't know. There are a few things I wanna get done around the house, things to patch up."

"Oh, yeah, Anna said you fixed her car," Kristoff now said as he sat up on the bench. "Saved the day with that one. They taught you to work on cars?"

"A bit," she answered, picking up a set of dumbbells and the men following suit.

"What else did they teach you?"

"Some automotive, some electrical, some landscaping stuff like caulking and things like that."

"So you can repair a lot of stuff?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Nice. I feel a lot better because I know that house needs some work. I just don't have the time."

"No worries. It gives me something to do for now."

"Yeah, but you should really go see Miss Gerda. Maybe she can give you something to do. I know she needs some help here and there too, and Mr. Kai can barely move around his store these days. His nephew, Phil Cogsworth, who we went to school with, has been helping him. He's a nice kid, but he's a bit - wound up."

"Yeah, and he walks like he's made of wood or something," Flynn added. "His dad too. Crazy."

"I'll get around to visiting them soon," Elsa assured them as well as herself, eyes not leaving the mirror before her. "Anna said to go visit Oaken as well."

"Oh, yeah, we can head down there Wednesday. We have to stop by there for something for Flynn's truck. He'll be happy to see you."

"I don't see why."

"Hey, Else, he's known us since we were kids. I mean, yeah, he didn't much like me at first-"

"Yeah, because the first time your dad took us in there when he went to get his transmission looked at, you called him a crook."

"How was I supposed to know that a new transmission really _did _cost four figures? I was ten!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Had your dad not been there, he would have tossed you out."

"Yeah, and it was like eight degrees that day. Anyway, we're cool now."

"Seems that way judging by how many parts you buy," Flynn taunted.

"Shut up. Half of them are for your beat up old bucket, when you feel like paying for them."

"Hey, my baby has tons more class than yours ever will."

"Yeah, sure."

"You boys really need to stop arguing about your buckets," Elsa chuckled.

"Easy to say when you have no wheels," Kristoff retorted.

"Well, at least I don't have to argue with you dorks all day about it."

"While we're on the subject though, maybe you can take care of Gail while I'm gone."

Elsa halted her movements, giving the man a bewildered look. "You named your truck?"

"What? I've had it forever. It's part of the family."

She rolled her eyes but said nothing more, bringing the weights up to her chest before uncurling her arm so that they were limp at her sides. Once they finished this set, they returned the dumbbells to their racks. It was then that Kristoff nudged Elsa's shoulder, jerking his head to the left. She quirked an eyebrow, following his gesture. When her eyes fell upon the person in question, she released an internal groan.

"She asked about you, you know," he informed her as they moved to the curling station.

"We ran into her at the mall the other day," Elsa growled, turning away.

"Seriously? Did Anna-"

"No."

"I see she's here with Herc. The guy's a Class - A tool if you ask me."

"I don't even care."

"Hey, what happened with you two anyway?" No answer, but the way that Elsa's jaw contracted confirmed that a nerve had been struck. "Come on, Else, I know something went down. She used to be around a lot right before you left, or you were always with her. You were so distant with us when she was around, and we-"

"That's enough, Kristoff." The command was hollow and rasped but laced with oncoming rage.

He put up his hands in surrender as he stepped away from the bar. "Okay, okay, sorry."

"Yeah."

"One day, Else, you're gonna remember who I am, and you're gonna let me understand."

"One day."

"Elsa!" There was that sickly sweet purr once more. "Hey."

The blonde did not turn from the mirror although the slim brunette appeared beside her. She only continued her repetitions of curls, eyes trained on her reflection alone. Kristoff had moved away to spot Flynn, although the machine he occupied needed none, and Elsa's muscles had never been so stiff.

"Now I see how you've stayed so - _stunning_," the brunette smirked, eyes raking over Elsa's body with prominent hunger. "I hope that the rest of your weekend was pleasant. I also hope that I didn't prevent you from enjoying your first weekend home."

"Why don't you get back to your friend?"

"Oh, Wonder Boy's been staring at his reflection for the past twenty minutes. He hasn't even realized I've slipped away. I'm more interested in talking to you and admiring your - attributes."

Elsa now placed the bar down in its original resting place, wiping the trickle of sweat from her brow. That characteristic mask of insouciance was unassailable as she faced the intruder, eyes glazed over and distant. The brunette maintained an amiable smirk, arms crossed.

"What is it that you want from me?" Elsa asked, a tone so cold that it chilled to the bone.

Although she displayed an air of apathy, Elsa was waging an internal war as she reigned in her approaching indignation. It was the only emotion that she had left to feel, well unless she was around Anna. Around Anna, she could experience some semblance of content, maybe happiness. Those emotions were realistic in the presence of the redhead, but around anyone else or no one at all, there was little to feel. Even the anger could be controlled, manipulated, lucky for the target of such feelings.

"I haven't seen you in ten years," was the response, eyes glinting with mirth and lips twitching. "I want to catch up."

"And whose fault it that?"

"Oh, Elsa, I'm sorry, but it's in the past. Why can't we just leave it behind us? You're here now, and we can start over. We can-"

"I'm starting over, and I'm leaving the past in the past. You included. Now let it go."

Elsa returned her gaze to the mirror before, picking up the bar once more.

"So you won't forgive me then?"

The pout had no effect on the blonde. "I've already forgiven you. Now please leave, Meg."

"Elsa, I-"

"That's enough." It was a low growl, hands shaking at her side. "Enough."

The smirk had fallen away now, but Meg knew that she was at her limit. With one last glance at the ice blue eyes in the mirror, she moved away, allowing the blonde to breathe.

* * *

"Sheesh, Anna, you're impossibly more chipper today than usual."

"I can't help it. It's just - I'm great!"

"So I guess that your sister's home then."

"Yep! It's so great. She's amazing. She has so many talents and skills. It's crazy!"

"Whoa, slow down there, Red! You're gonna start breaking glasses."

"Sorry. I just - I've never been so happy. I just feel like - everything is finally perfect, like it's all gonna be okay. I feel like I'm finally whole."

"You must have really missed her."

"Oh, you have no idea! We were really close when we were little, but then she left, and - I don't know. She didn't talk to me while she was gone, but I guess it must have been hard for her. Now she's home though, and we're working our way back up to being like that again. Oh, you guys will have to meet her! She loves reading just like you, Belle, and Tiana, her cooking is amazing!"

"As amazing as mine?" the dark - skinned woman smirked.

"Well, you guys cook different kinds of foods, but you're both number one in my book."

"I'll have to check this out myself for sure then."

"Yeah, plus, she can fix cars and roofs and stuff like that. She has a bunch of certificates, and she got her degree last summer. You should see some of her sketches too. Most of them are like prototypes of planes and buildings and stuff, but she can do a lot of other things. She drew me yesterday, and I swear I look better on paper!" This earned some laughter. "It's wonderful."

"Well she certainly sounds interesting," Belle acquiesced with a smile as she counted her tips.

"A lot better than all of the rumors that fly in here day in and day out," a tired sigh came from behind them. "They're despicable. I will help you knock some sense into them if you want, Red."

"Thanks, Esmeralda, but I don't think they're worth our job," Anna replied, patting the brunette's shoulder. "Let them talk."

"I don't know. It doesn't make my job much fun at that point."

The redhead released a dejected sigh. "Look, I know what most people say. I guess that maybe you guys wouldn't be so protective if you didn't know me, and hey. At times, I wonder how I would be about it if she wasn't my sister. I know that people have a lot of questions. So do I, but - I guess we'll just have to wait."

"I just don't see how your parents didn't explain it, how everyone knew she was taken in and no one knew why," Belle, never one to judge, proclaimed. "What if it was nothing at all? What if they were wrong? What if she did nothing?"

"I think they were just trying to protect her because of my dad and all."

"Yeah," Tiana agreed. "It must be tough being the sheriff and having to prosecute your daughter. I can't even imagine. He probably didn't want to make it harder for you either, Anna."

"As if it wasn't hard enough," Esmeralda huffed. "I know I wasn't the friendliest person in high school, and I know no one else was either."

"That's because you were on your own way to prison," Tiana chuckled.

"Shut up!"

"It's okay, guys," Anna chided. "I know I was kind of like the plague back in high school."

"That doesn't mean it was right, how you were treated," Belle mumbled, remembering the eccentric redhead who had been shunned by Arendelle Prep's society.

Belle had actually met Anna through Hans. The two brunettes shared a major, and the women had been introduced early on before Hans and Anna had even become official. Belle had taken a liking to the hyperactive girl despite the fact that they were polar opposites, and remembering what Anna had gone through for most of her life following her sister's imprisonment, she felt the need for atonement. The redhead meant well, and she was quite intriguing once given a chance. Since then, Belle had done her best to look out for her, getting her a job at the grille as a waitress until they turned twenty - one when she could work behind the bar with Belle and the other girls.

"I just think that it should have been a little less secret. That hardly sounds like a justice, taking her all the way to Denver to stand trial before coming back to Weselton. Then she's sent to the Isles. I mean, that's a max security prison they sent her to rather than the one in Weselton."

"Yeah, I don't know. I just - have to wait, until she's ready. She seems okay now though, and that's all that matters. I mean, I've been waiting for this for so long, and - for the first time in forever, I feel like I can breath, like I'm free of all my worries."

"You're a good little sister, Red," Tiana smiled. "Maybe we can all get together for Thanksgiving or something. That would be good, right?"

"Yeah, I like that idea," Esmeralda chirped. "I have nowhere to go, and I really wanna meet her."

"Well, I had no plans yet," Belle shrugged. "My sister's coming in from England, but she won't mind tagging along."

"Oh my gosh, that would be perfect! She hasn't had a Thanksgiving in forever. I bet that she would love that. I'll double check with her, but I'm sure that it'll be amazing. Since my cousin and Kris are leaving soon, I'm sure they would appreciate it as well."

"Good, then we'll make plans for now, and you let us know."

"Great!"


End file.
